


And Now I’ve Got You

by insanity_times_ten



Series: Everything Changes [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Children, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Maybe angst, Milestones, Timeskips, dont tell her brothers, dr larson may be my favorite character, edward and josie are the cutest babies, jane is the favorite child, yall said you wanted this, yes we’ll be seeing more of jane’s parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_times_ten/pseuds/insanity_times_ten
Summary: back at it again. i fuckin love this universe. also JANE’S DOCTOR HAS A NAME NOW!!!1!1!1!
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Everything Changes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	And Now I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again. i fuckin love this universe. also JANE’S DOCTOR HAS A NAME NOW!!!1!1!1!

“Jane,” I hear someone whisper into my ear. My eyes flutter open, only to snap shut again. “Jane,” the voice tries again, “you gotta wake up.”

“Lights… turn off the lights. Too bright.” I open my eyes again but shield them with my hand. The room darkens slightly, and I remove my hand. I see Kat sitting in the chair next to my bed and Cathy standing next to the light switch. “Guys… I told you to go home.”

“I’m not leaving until your parents get here,” Kat says. 

“And I’m not going anywhere without her,” Cathy adds. 

“You guys are too good.”

Kat shrugs. “You needed to sleep.”

“How long have I been out?” I ask.

“Eight hours, give or take. We had someone move the twins back to the nursery so you could sleep longer.”

“Catherine and Anne?”

“Still here. And your parents called about ten minutes ago. They just got into town and stopped for breakfast. Do you want anything to eat? I can send Cathy down to get you something.” Cathy gives Kat a look.

“I’m fine. Can we get Edward and Josie back in here before my parents come?”

“Yeah, of course,” Cathy says, already on her way into the hall. Not too long afterwards, though, she’s back. “Well, it’s a bit late now. Your parents are just down the hall.”

“Oh, goody!” I sarcastically say, rolling my eyes.

“What? Aren’t you excited for Eddie and Josie to meet their grandparents?” Kat asks.

“Yes and no. They were pretty happy when I told them I was pregnant, but they’re probably gonna be annoyed that I didn’t tell them I was having twins.”

“Oh, come on! Your parents are awesome. They let me call them Mom and Dad.”

“Really, Kat, you could just call them Lucy and Ted like everyone else…” Cathy begins.

“No, no, she’s fine,” Mom says, stepping into my room.

“Mom!” Kat and I yell at the same time.

“Oh, hey, Lucy.” Cathy looks at the ground, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

“Hi, girls. Kat, Cathy, how are you? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it has,” Kat agrees, leaving my side to give Mom a hug.

“Really, Lucy, I don’t see why you brought all these presents…” Dad comes through the door, struggling to see around a comically large stack of boxes.

“Oh, stop complaining.” Mom turns back to us. “Cathy, is everything going well with your parents?”

“No. But it doesn’t really matter anymore, because I’ve got a girlfriend who I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon.”

“One thing’s for sure, she’s a lucky girl to have you.” I catch Kat and Cathy lock eyes and smile. Mom must see it too, because she goes absolutely wild. “Oh my goodness! You girls are so cute together! How long?”

“We’ve been official for almost six months, technically been together for around eight,” Kat proclaims.

“Congratulations to you both, that’s wonderful news! Now, where’s my grandbaby?”

I clear my throat. “Uh, Mom, I think you mean grandbabies.”

“Yes, yes.” Mom waves a dismissive hand in my direction, then snaps her head back to look at me. “Wait. Grandbabies?” Her eyes grow wide.

“Yeah,” I say, fighting tears. “Yeah. Twins.”

She rushes over to put her arms around my neck and peppers my face with kisses. “Oh, my Janie had twins!” she cheers. She pulls away from me. “Twins are in your blood, you know. Your aunt Elizabeth is my twin sister, Eddie and his wife had Marisol and James, and then you had your twins! I’ve always been surprised that I never had twins…” She goes on for a few more minutes, but I manage to zone out pretty quickly. 

Dad comes over and touches her shoulder. “Lucy! Wouldn’t you like to see them instead of sitting and talking all day?” he asks.

“Oh, you’re right. Janie, where are they?”

“Kat and Cathy had someone take them to the nursery last night so I could sleep. I’m good to go over there with you guys. Oh, and Mom, Anne’s on the second floor if you want to go down there and have a chat later.”

Mom laughs. “Yes, that might be fun. But for now, I’ll be content with seeing your babies.”

“Alright. Cathy, if you’d help me?” Cathy nods and goes across the room to retrieve the wheelchair. Once I’m comfortably seated in the chair, Cathy rolls me out the door and starts down the hall. About halfway to the nursery, we see my doctor in the hall.

“There’s my favorite patient!” she exclaims. “I was actually just coming to see you, the results of Josie’s tests are in.”

“Great. We’re heading to the nursery right now. My parents came to meet the twins.”

She turns to my parents. “I’m Dr. Angela Larson. And you are..?”

“Ted Seymour,” my dad says, “and this is my wife, Lucy.”

Mom shakes her head, snapping back into the present. “I’m sorry, but did you say tests?”

“Yes. The birth yesterday did not go... as smoothly as we’d hoped. I’ll head to the nursery with you all, and then we can step into an empty consultation room and go over the results of the tests, if that sounds okay?”

“Sounds good to me,” I agree. We continue down the hall to the nursery and finally stop in front of the viewing window. After a bit of looking, I find the twins again. “Alright. Mom, Dad, these are Edward Toby and Josephine Lucy. Both named after you.”

“Why, Jane, they’re absolutely beautiful! They look just like you,” Mom observes.

“Dad? What do you think?” I turn slightly to see my dad with his face in his hands, crying. “Dad?”

He takes a deep breath, attempting to collect himself. “Janie,” he says, his voice shaking, “do you remember your grandma Alice at all?”

“Dad…” Grandma Alice, Dad’s mom, passed away when I was little. “No. I’m sorry. I remember you talking about her, though.”

“I always used to think you looked like her. But your little girl is nearly an exact replica of her. I’ll see if I can find any old pictures sometime, see if you agree with me.” He smiles at me, eyes still glistening with tears.

Dr. Larson walks over to us from where she had been chatting with a colleague. “Alright, are we ready to go take a look at these results?”

“I think we are,” I confirm.

“Great. And when we’re done, I’ll come get the twins and bring them to your room. That way you can spend all the quality time you want with them.” 

She leads us to a vacant office, leaving Kat and Cathy at the nursery. There is a couch on one side of the room and a desk with a chair behind it on the other. She gestures for my parents to sit before helping me from the wheelchair onto the couch. “Well, let’s begin,” she says, opening a folder. “Ted and Lucy, I’m going to quickly go over what happened while Jane was in labor for your sake, then we can jump into the tests.” She waits for my parents to agree before continuing. “Jane came in at around 11 o’clock yesterday morning, in active labor. She was also fading in and out of consciousness. We had her on a fetal heart monitor, and several times Josie’s heart rate dropped far below where it should have been. We gave Jane IV pitocin, but she just wasn’t progressing. We rushed her into surgery, and both babies were successfully delivered. Since then, we’ve been keeping a pretty close eye on Josie.” Dr. Larson pauses. “Does all of that make sense?” she asks.

“Yes,” Mom says hesitantly.

“Great. Now, we do genetic testing on every newborn, but we did a more in-depth test with Josie. And-” she pauses, possibly for dramatic effect- “she’s perfectly healthy. No cause for worry. I’m going to guess that there was just a malfunction with some of the equipment we used.”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding. “Oh my god. That’s amazing news, thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem. Now, let’s get you back to your room, and the rest of the day is yours.”

When we get back to the nursery, Kat looks at me expectantly. “She’s all good,” I announce, causing Kat to erupt in cheers. “Technological issues.”

“We’d better get Anne and Catherine up here, then,” Cathy says.

“Great idea. Call Catherine, I’m sure she’ll pick up.”

“I’ll do it!” Kat volunteers. She pulls out her phone and talks as we all head back to my room. “She says they’ll be right up.”

“Awesome! And the twins are coming in here, so we can all just kinda hang out,” I say.

“Alright,” Mom says after a while of sitting and talking. “I’m sure I ask this almost every time I visit, but how did you all meet?”

“Well,” I begin, “Cathy was my roommate, and she and Catherine were childhood friends. Catherine and Anna were roommates as well. Catherine was, and still is, dating Anne, who is Kat’s cousin and roommate. And now Cathy and Kat are dating!”

“Yes, I’ve heard.” 

“ Jane,” Anne says, “have you decided who the twins’ godparents are gonna be?” 

“Yeah, actually, I have.” I pause for a bit just to make sure everyone is paying attention. “Cathy, Kat, how do you guys feel about being Eddie and Josie’s godmothers?” 

“Really?” Cathy eyes widen out of shock. 

“I’d love to!” Kat says over her.

“Yes, really, Cathy. You were my self-appointed ‘pregnancy coach.’ And Kat was here the entire time I was in labor, not to mention the fact that she drove me to the hospital.”

“Kat, you drove?” Anne asks.

“Yeah. And I almost completely freaked the first time she passed out.”

“So I take it it’s a yes from both of you?” I interrupt.

“Definitely,” Cathy says.

“Great.”

“What about us?” Catherine asks, gesturing to herself and Anne.

“Catherine, I already promised you that we’d be wine buddies. Anne, aren’t you just content with being an aunt?” She nods. “That’s what I remember you telling me. Plus, someone’s gotta teach them how to do pranks and play Mario Kart!”

“Are you sure you want two Anne-trained gremlins in your apartment?” Kat wonders.

“No,” I state bluntly. “But, hey, if it keeps them busy, it works for me!”


End file.
